


Without You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles rushes to the Elliot Bay Towers in the middle of the night after experiencing a disturbing nightmare about Daphne. (Episode: Bla-Z-Boy")





	Without You

Evening; The Timber Mill Restaurant.

"Boy, isn't this great?" Martin exclaimed, finishing off the last of his baked potato.

"It sure is, Dad." Frasier replied. "And the fixin's ain't bad either!"

Martin laughed hysterically at his eldest son's comment, while Niles discreetly rolled his eyes.

"You've got that right!" Marin said, still trying to contain his laughter. "Hey, look! A lull at the salad bar!"

Despite his age and increasing frailty, he was out of his seat within seconds, hurrying across the restaurant as fast as he could. But the effort was slowed some and the sight made Daphne sigh. "If it weren't for his cane, he could have made three or four trips by now."

Frasier reached for Daphne's hand. "I may not say it often enough Daphne, but you've been an absolute godsend to Dad. And to us."  
Daphne blinked back tears and rose from her chair, hurrying to kiss Frasier on the cheek. "Thank you, Frasier." As she returned to her seat, she kissed Niles on the lips and grinned roguishly. "I'll thank you a bit more later."

They resumed eating their meals when Martin returned to the table, his plate full of salad. "Hey, isn't this great?" he exclaimed.  
"Um… Oh yes, Dad. You already mentioned that." Niles replied.

"Well, I'm saying it again! And Fras, I wish you'd let me pay for dinner! After all, I owe you one!"

"Oh Dad, you don't owe me anything! "Frasier replied. "Having your chair replaced was the least I could do. After all, you are my father and I love you."  
'I love you too, Son. And I'm sorry for getting so damn angry before."  
"Frasier, if you don't mind my saying so, I'm impressed. That chair looks exactly like Dad's." Niles interjected.

Frasier, of course, beamed with pride at his younger brother's compliment. "Thank you, Niles. I know it's not the real thing, but you can hardly tell the difference!"

Martin's smile disappeared. "Yeah, even though you boys had to torch my beloved chair and throw it off the balcony!"  
"Martin!" Daphne hissed.  
"Boy, it's a good thing that Daphne and I weren't two feet closer because that chair literally landed at our feet! Scared the hell out of us; especially Eddie!"

Niles nearly choked on his iced tea. "W-what?"

"Yeah, if we had been just a few feet closer, our pictures would have been plastered on the front page of The Seattle Times! I can just see the headline; Retired Cop and English Heath Care Worker and Loveable Jack Russell Terrier Killed By Falling, Flaming Recliner!"

"Martin!" Daphne yelled again and to her horror, he stared at his father and suddenly began to wheeze in and out. She sprang from her chair and went to his aid at once, her arm around his back. "Niles, are you all right?"

When he was finally able to catch his breath, he turned to her. "I-I…"  
"Look what you've done, Old Man!" Daphne yelled. "I told you not to say anything!"

Unable to stand being in the same room with Martin any longer, she returned her attention to Niles. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Daphne, I-." he stared at her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Niles?"

Silently he cradled her face in his hands. "Oh my God… Daphne, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Niles, I'm fine. Really."

He stroked her cheeks with his fingertips as though memorizing her features. "Daphne… my angel…"

She opened her mouth to speak but he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Niles, I promise, I'm all right." After several seconds she drew back and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

Hesitantly he drew back and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much, Daphne."  
She smiled and kissed him deeply, despite the stars of Frasier and Martin. "And I love you, Niles."

"Oh geez…" Said Martin.

"Just eat your desert Old Man! Everything's fine!" Daphne shouted. But as she watched Niles slowly moving his food around on the place, she wasn't so sure.

The ride home was quiet and Daphne knew that it had nothing to do with the filling meal they had eaten. And when they arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers, she stood in the foyer, her arms wrapped around Niles. She loved him so much.

"Niles, it was so sweet of you to agree to come with us to the Timber Mill. I know it's not your type of restaurant, but-."  
He silenced her with a kiss. "It was my pleasure. I'd go anywhere with you, Daphne."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
"I love you too, Daphne.""  
"Thank you… for the piano lessons." Daphne said smiling when he smiled and touched her cheek.

"You're welcome, my love. But I should go. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"I can hardly wait."

After one last lingering kiss she closed the door and leaned against it, smiling to herself.

Late into the Night

The doorbell rang repeatedly, waking Daphne from a sound sleep. Annoyed, she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Bloody hell, who could be coming over at this time of night?"

After cinching the belt on her terry cloth robe, she walked through the darkened living room and turned on the light. Meanwhile, the doorbell continued to ring. It was a wonder that Frasier and Martin were able to sleep through such racket.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" She yelled, thrusting the door open. "I'm-. She stopped suddenly, her breath catching in her throat. "Niles…"

His expression changed suddenly, causing her alarm. "Oh Niles, what's wrong?"  
He moved toward her and engulfed her into his arms. "Daphne, thank God… You're all right."

"Of course I'm all right. But why-."  
"Th-the chair…" He sobbed. "… it fell… and… caught fire… and then… Oh God…"

Suddenly she knew why he had come.

She took him into her arms, and held him close as she stroked his back. "It's all right, Sweetheart. It was just a bad dream. She could feel him trembling beneath her arms and she gently guided him to the sofa.

"Here… Sit down and I'll make you some tea."

But he adamantly shook his head as the tears spilled onto his cheeks. "No… stay here…. With me. Please… don't leave me. I can't…. I can't lose you, Daphne."  
She sat on the sofa and coaxed him to sit beside her. "I'm not going anywhere Niles. I'll stay right here with you."  
"B-but…"

She took his trembling body into her arms like a child and slowly rocked him back and forth. "It's all right." She whispered as soothingly as possible. "I'm here, Sweetheart. I love you. It's okay."

The words were meant to comfort, but he continued to cry into her robe.

"It's all right, Sweetheart." She whispered again, even softer than before. "I'm here. I love you. It was just a bad dream." When he continued to cry, she kissed his damp cheeks, doing her best to brush away his tears. "Don't cry now. I'm safe in your arms and there's no place on earth I'd rather be."  
"Daphne…" He whispered, his voice muffled.

"Hush now." She whispered. " I know you were frightened and so was I. When Martin and I saw that bloody chair fall to the ground, we just stood there, frozen. All I could think of was you. I wanted so much for you to be okay."  
"Daphne..." He whimpered again.

"It's late." She said quietly. "Just close your eyes and relax. I'm right here." "  
He stood wearily, allowing her to remove his coat and shoes and even smiled a bit when she removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"But Dad and Frasier-."

"Never mind your father and brother. I'll l take care of them. Just… let me hold you until you fall asleep, okay?"  
"All right."

They lowered themselves to the sofa and she grabbed the plush blanket that was neatly folded on the cushions. It was large enough to fit around them nicely and she loved the feeling of being in his arms, surrounded by warmth. He snuggled against her and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. And as he slept, she held her close, his forehead resting against hers.

It was there that they stayed through the night.  
"I love you, Daphne." He said sleepily.

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she turned out the light. "And I love you, Niles."

Before drifting off to sleep, she said a silent prayer of thanks to God for escaping Martin's chair unharmed. But most of all for fate, which brought her to Seattle where she had acquired a lifetime of happiness.

At that moment, she couldn't ask for more.

THE END


End file.
